


The Werefox Mate

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Sex, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Alpha Werewolf Derek is 25 and Omega Werefox Stiles is 18. And Beacon Hills is having it's annual Mating Selection Day.





	The Werefox Mate

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of love and fluff in this story. And an explicit sex scene at the end. So hold on tight and enjoy the ride, possums!

The Mating Selection Day was being held in the large town hall room at the Beacon Hills City Hall.  
All of the young omega werewolf men were excited at the prospect of being mated with a good alpha werewolf man. They talked and laughed as they waited. Then a young omega werefox man entered the room and took his place in the line of the young werewolves standing across the front of the hall. The werewolves stared at him in shock. Then they began to whisper to each other.  
"What's he doing here?"  
"He's not a werewolf. He's a werefox".  
"The facilitators shouldn't have allowed him to participate".  
One of them turned to the werefox and spoke.  
"What are you doing here, Stilinski?", he asked.  
"I'm here for the same reason that you are, Raeken", Stiles replied. "To be claimed by a mate".  
Theo Raeken sneered.  
"No werewolf will want you", he said. "Because you're a werefox".  
Stiles grinned.  
"We'll see about that", he replied.

A few weeks before the Mating Selection Day…..  
It was right after dawn and alpha werewolf Derek Hale was running in the woods near his house. As he ran up the rise in front of him he saw a small red fox running toward him. As they approached each other they both slowed down. They stopped and looked at each other. Derek sensed that the fox was male, and that he was a werefox. The werefox sniffed Derek. Then Derek sniffed the werefox. He got down on his stomach at eye level with the werefox. Then the werefox leaned forward and licked Derek's nose. Derek snuffled and licked the werefox's nose. The werefox made a sound like a laugh. Then he looked at Derek and turned. He paused as if to say, "Run with me, wolf".  
He began to run and Derek followed him. They ran for miles, jumping and leaping over rocks and logs. Finally, they stopped. The werefox looked toward the town as if to say, "I have to go now", Derek nodded his head, then looked quizzically at the werefox as if to ask, "See you tomorrow?". The werefox nodded his head yes. Then he licked Derek's nose and ran off toward the town. Derek looked after him for a long time, then turned and ran home.  
For the next few days, the werefox met Derek in the woods and they ran together. They followed the same routine. Derek would lick the little werefox's nose, and the werefox would lick Derek's nose. Then they would run together. When they got close to town, they would nod goodbye, lick each other again, then go their separate ways. Derek was hoping that something more would happen. But he didn't want to scare the werefox off. He would wait for the werefox to make the first move. Derek could be very patient when he needed to be.

The line at the Coffee Klatch was very long, and Derek was becoming impatient. But it wasn't surprising that it was so busy. It was the most popular coffee shop in Beacon Hills. The line began to move, and soon Derek was at the front of it. That's when he saw the young man behind the counter. The barista serving coffee. Derek drew in his breath. The young man was beautiful. Tall and slender, with unruly dark hair. He had large amber gold eyes that sparkled in the light. He had a cute little upturned nose and a full pink cupid's bow mouth. His hands were large and his fingers were very long. He had pale skin speckled with moles on his cheeks and neck. And a dazzling smile. His scent was sweet and spicy at the same time. Apples and oranges. Vanilla and cinnamon. And the forest right after the rain. And Derek could tell that he was a werefox. And he knew that the he was the werefox that he had been running with every morning. As Derek approached the young man he noticed his name tag. 'Stiles', it said. He smiled at Derek.  
"What can I get you?", he asked.  
'You', Derek thought.  
He cleared his throat.  
"A cappuccino", Derek replied. "With a little extra foam on top".  
"Cappuccino with extra foam coming right up", Stiles replied.  
As Derek drank his coffee he looked intently at Stiles. When Stiles noticed it he ducked his head and blushed, then smiled at Derek.  
'You are so cute and so sweet', Derek thought.  
Stiles was wiping the tables down and came up to Derek.  
"Would you like a refill, sir?", he asked. "I can get it for you".  
"Yes, thank you", Derek replied. "I would like a refill. And my name is Derek".  
"I'll get it for you right away", Stiles said. "And I'm Stiles".  
"Yes, I know", Derek replied. "I saw your name tag".  
Stiles smiled and blushed again. Then he went to get Derek's refill.  
As Derek was leaving he walked by the counter.  
"Will you be here tomorrow?", he asked. "And if so, what time?"  
'Yes", Stiles replied. "I'll be here. At the same time".  
"Good", Derek said. "Then I'll be here as well".  
They smiled at each other as Derek left.

Every morning that week Derek went for a run with the little werefox. And every day that week Derek went to the coffee shop and ordered coffee. Stiles would come over and talk to him briefly every day. At the end of the week, Derek asked Stiles to sit down for a minute.  
"What do you want to talk to me about, Derek?", Stiles asked with a shy smile.  
"I think that you know", Derek replied with a smile of his own.  
'Yeah, I do", Stiles said. "It's about our morning run together".  
"I thought that you recognized me", Derek replied. "I recognized you right away".  
"I recognized you right away, too", Stiles said. "I was just waiting for you to say something".  
"And I was waiting for you to say something as well", Derek replied.  
They looked at each other and laughed. Then they leaned across the table and held hands.  
"Stiles", Derek asked, "Would you like to go with me to dinner and a movie?'  
Stiles' face lit up and he smiled.  
"Oh, yes, Derek!", he replied. "I'd love to go with you".  
Then Derek smiled.  
"Great", Derek said. "How about tonight?"  
"That's fine", Stiles replied. "What time?"  
"Would seven be ok?", Derek asked.  
'Seven would be great", Stiles replied.  
"Give me your address and phone number", Derek said. "And I'll give you mine. I'll come by and pick you up".  
"That's great", Stiles replied.  
They exchanged phones and wrote down each other's numbers.  
"I'll see you at seven", Derek said. "And just dress casually. I thought we could eat at the diner and catch a movie afterward".  
"That's alright with me", Stiles replied.

That night, Derek came to pick up Stiles and met his dad, Sheriff Stilinski. They seemed to hit it off well, especially when they found out that each of them were Dodgers fans. John told Derek that he was the perfect mate for Stiles.  
Stiles' and Derek's date went very well. They had dinner at the diner, and afterwards they held hands all through the movie. Derek took Stiles home, and they stood on Stiles' front porch and said goodnight. Derek held Stiles in his arms and they kissed, first tenderly, then passionately.

The next week Derek took Stiles to dinner at the Hale mansion. Derek's family liked Stiles.  
Derek's sisters Laura and Cora made friends with him right away. Derek's dad David told him that it was about time that Derek found a mate. And Derek's mom Talia gave him a big hug and told him about their family history.  
Talia told Stiles that her grandmother was a werefox. And that her brother Peter mated and married a were coyote, and that they had a daughter.  
The Hales also told Stiles that they were the founders of Were Equality, and supported inter-were mating. They all liked Stiles and approved of his and Derek's mating.  
"You're perfect for Derek", Talia said. "You keep him grounded. And he loves you very much".

Stiles and Derek went on more dates during the next few weeks. They got to know each other a lot better. And they both knew that they were in love with each other.  
On the day before the Mating Selection Day, Derek told Stiles to be sure to be there early, and that he would be there early as well.  
"You don't want to be late for our big day", Derek said.  
"I won't be late", Stiles replied.  
Then they kissed.

On the Mating Selection Day…..  
Stiles was standing in the line waiting for the alphas to come into the town hall and choose their mates.  
"No one will choose you, Stilinski", Theo sneered. "Alpha werewolves are looking for omega werewolves, not omega werefoxes".  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Raeken", Stiles retorted. "I believe that I will get a mate. And he will be an alpha werewolf".  
The alpha werewolves began to come into the room and the omegas whispered excitedly to each other.  
Then Derek Hale entered the room and the omegas became even more excited.  
"It's Derek Hale!" one of them said.  
"Yes", another replied. "He's so handsome! And so strong!"  
"And from the Hale family!", a third one said. "One of the most prominent werewolf families in the U.S. And one of the wealthiest families as well!"  
Derek walked up to the line of omegas. They all grinned at him, including Theo.  
"He will choose me", Theo said. "You'll see".  
Stiles just smiled and didn't reply.  
Derek walked past all of the omega werewolves, including Theo. He walked right up to Stiles and stopped in front of him.  
Derek smiled at Stiles.  
"I choose Stiles Stilinski", Derek said. "He will be my mate".  
There was a murmur of discontent among the omegas. They all looked daggers at Derek and Stiles. Theo was so angry that steam was practically coming out of his ears.  
Matt Daehler, Sr. walked up to Derek.  
"I'm afraid that you've made a mistake, Mr. Hale", he said. "You see, this omega isn't a werewolf. He's a werefox".  
Derek looked at Daehler and frowned.  
"I'm perfectly aware of that, Mr. Daehler", he replied. "And it makes no difference to me. I choose werefox Stiles. And I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks about it!"  
Derek and Stiles smiled at each other. Then Derek took Stiles' hand and led him out of the town hall.

They took Derek's Camaro to the preserve. Derek had built a cabin on the edge of the Hale property. It would be a private place for them to mate. They got out of the car and Derek kissed Stiles. Then he took his hand and led him up the steps and onto the porch of the cabin. He opened the door and they went inside.  
Stiles caught his breath when he saw the interior. On the far wall stood an enormous bed, covered in luxurious sheets and blankets. On one side wall there was a table covered with sweet cakes, cookies, and a bottle of wine. There was a vase of red roses in the center of the table. On the other side wall there was a stone fireplace with a warm fire burning in it. On every surface there were scented candles burning. And scattered all across the floor were sweet smelling rose petals.  
"Wow!", Stiles said. "Candles and rose petals! You went all out! I'm impressed and flattered".  
"It's all for you", Derek replied. "You're worth all of this and more".  
They kissed again.  
They walked over to the bed and held each other. Both of their hearts were beating very fast. Then they removed each other's clothes and stood looking at each other. They were naked together for the first time.  
"You are so beautiful!" Derek said.  
"And you are so handsome!", Stiles replied.  
Both of their long thick cocks were standing up hard, red, and throbbing against their stomachs.  
They fell upon the bed and kissed. Then they kissed and licked down each other's bodies.  
Derek kissed and licked Stiles little pink nipples, his patch of dark hair on his chest, his treasure trail that fanned down to his pubes, and then his thick curly dark pubes. Then he sucked Stiles large balls and his long thick cock.  
Stiles kissed and licked Derek's large red nipples, his thick mat of black chest hair, his treasure trail that covered his stomach down to his pubes, and then his thick curly black pubes. Then he sucked Derek's large balls and his long thick cock.  
"I want to fuck you now, baby", Derek said.  
"Oh yes, babe", Stiles replied. "How do you want me?"  
"On your back the first time", Derek said.  
Stiles laid on his back against the pillows. He pulled his legs back and held them against his chest. Derek got the bottle of lube and lubed Stiles little pink hole.  
"Beautiful!", he said.  
He pushed in one finger, then two, then three, then four. He rubbed against Stiles' prostate, and Stiles moaned in ecstasy. After Stiles was prepared, Derek lubed his hard cock. Then he pushed his long thick hard cock slowly into Stiles' exquisite tight warmth. He bottomed out and they both moaned with the overwhelming sensation. Then he began to fuck Stiles with long firm strokes. He rubbed against Stiles' prostate with each stroke and Stiles moaned with pleasure. His cock was as hard as steel and drooling precome. Derek speeded up his thrusts into Stiles and Stiles came, shooting his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's pistoning cock, and Derek came, shooting his thick hot come deep inside of Stiles.  
Derek pulled out of Stiles and they laid together catching their breath.  
They kissed sweetly and looked into each other's eyes.  
"That was wonderful", Stiles said. "You are wonderful".  
"It was wonderful", Derek replied. "And you are wonderful as well".  
They held each other, kissed, and murmured endearments to each other.  
Then they both became aroused again.  
"Now we need to perform the mating ritual", Derek said. "I need to knot you and we need to give each other the mating bites".  
"I know", Stiles replied. "What is the best position to do that?"  
"You will need to ride me", Derek said.  
Derek sat up against the headboard of the bed and Stiles sat on his lap facing him. Derek lubed his fingers again and inserted them one by one into Stiles little pink hole. Then he lubed his massive cock. Stiles raised himself up, then lowered himself down on Derek's hard cock. Inch by inch Derek's long thick hard cock slipped into Stiles exquisite tight warmth. Once again they both moaned with the overwhelming sensation. Then Stiles began to ride up and down on Derek's cock, slowly at first, then faster and faster. His own long thick hard cock was slapping against his stomach. He aimed Derek's cock over and over at his prostate, and threw his head back in pleasure. Derek's knot began to form at the base of his cock. Stiles raised himself up high, then sat down quickly on Derek's cock. Derek's enormous knot breached Stiles' tight little hole, and they both moaned in ecstasy. Then they both leaned forward and bit each other on the left shoulder. Derek's hard knot rubbed against Stiles' prostate and Stiles came, covering both of their chests and stomachs in spurts of thick hot come. He clenched around Derek's huge hard knot and Derek came, shooting his thick hot come high up inside of Stiles.  
They both caught their breath. Then they smiled and kissed each other.  
"How long before your knot goes down, babe?", Stiles asked.  
"About a half hour I think, baby", Derek replied. "I'm not sure, because you're the only person that I've knotted".  
They kissed again, then each touched the other's mating bite. Both bites had already healed and left a scar.  
"The scars are permanent", Derek said. "They tell everyone that you and I belong to each other. That we are mates".  
"Mates", Stiles said. "I like that word".  
"I like that word, too", Derek replied.  
When Derek's knot went down he pulled out of Stiles. Then they laid together, hugging and kissing.  
"I love you sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you darling", Stiles replied.  
Then they held each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms.

That summer Stiles and Derek got married. Derek added on to the cabin, and it became their home. Over the next few years Stiles gave birth to five beautiful, healthy children.  
Stiles and Derek also worked together for the cause of Were Equality, and were instrumental in getting laws passed to make inter-were mating secure for all weres.  
And they are together, happy, and in love for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
